An Eevee's Life
by StruggledEevee
Summary: Follow the life of an Eevee with all its struggles and up's and down's in life and how it manages to survive meeting others along the way. One Eevee in specific starts to take a liking to him and falls in love but she is too shy to tell him. But another roadblock comes along the way and he must deal with it by himself. Follow its life and see where it goes!
1. Chapter 1: Heat In The Den

**Author's Note:** This is my first story that I will have ever made and it is about an Eevee by the name of Midnight and his eventful life going through many up's and down's and struggles. Keep in mind this is my first story so don't review it badly and say "it sucked" tell me what I can do to improve. Also this story is done on my free time so it won't always be updated immediately. This story is inspired by a story I read with the same title but different author although the story will be different in some cases. Chapter breaks are indicated with (0). With that being said I give you "An Eevee's Life". (also the dialogue might be pretty crappy but im open to suggestions to make it better)

**Chapter one**: Heat in the den

Midnight had just started the week and it was a bit of an odd start for him as his mother said she would be in "heat" soon. He had absolutely no idea what it was but it always made a weird smell and he had to stay away most of the time for the next week and a half. It was going to be a couple of days before she went into heat so he would spend some nice quality time with his family before he had to pretty much avoid them most of the time the exception being supper.

After breakfast he walked over to his sister Rose and asked "Do you want to play some games for a while?" Midnight said.

"Sure! After all I won't be seeing you for a while after a day and a half." Rose responded

"How about tag?" Midnight suggested seeing it would get some energy out and he could give his legs a good stretch. His sister was bigger and older that him though so he sometimes struggled to keep up.

Rose suddenly jumped up and touched him with a paw "Your it!" she said streaking away.

Midnight grinned and charged after her, she always did that but it sometimes made it more enjoyable as they raced around. Midnight still acted like a little kid and he technically was but he was more like a big kid considering his age which was about a year. Midnight finally caught up and got her on the back yelling "Got you!" as he did but in his triumph he stumbled and tripped hitting his head hard on the ground.

Rose immediately ran over to him and inspected him. "Are you okay?" she said as she sniffed him over.

Midnight was pretty dazed but he still mustered up the strength to say "kinda" half laughing at himself as he said it.

"Well your spirit certainly seems fine" Rose teased. This made Midnight get a mischievous look before jumping at her and tackling her.

"Just fine!" he said, and his tackle turned into a hug and he squeezed her tight. Midnight loosened up as he realized she struggled to breath, only then did he remember that he was actually pretty strong for an Eevee.

Suddenly the ferns rustled and his dad, a Flareon walked out. "Are you two done messing around?" he said in a light tone. Midnight and Rose quickly got up and stood straight up as he walked up. Midnight replying with "Yeah, sorry we were just playing before I had to go for a while."

His dad said "Alright then, come on." And he turned and walked toward a sandy hollow which they used to train. Their dad trained them so they would be able to defend themselves if it ever came down to it and each time he said "Only use what I teach you for self-defense, don't purposely get into fights even if you can win them". Midnight didn't really want to get into fights anyway but every once and a while he wanted to see what it was like. Nobody else felt this way however so his dad tended to watch him closely.

His dad said "Alright Rose come at me just like I taught you". Rose jumped at him in a tackle but feinted halfway through throwing off his dad and hit him square though It didn't really affect him. Midnight watched for a while studying it closely so he knew how his dad fought and how best to go at him. Finally Blaze his dad ended the bout by letting Rose up from a pin and said "Good job Rose, now it's your turn Midnight".

Midnight walked up and got in a stance that guarded him but also left it so he could easily go on the offense. "Are you ready?" Blaze said, and with a nod the bout started and Midnight stalked around making sure his strategy was clear in his head. Then he charged with a Quick Attack and then darted to the opposite side to where he was headed and he hit his dad, a loud thump of muscle could be heard and his dad flew a few feet from the unexpected attack. His dad got up but a little slow and surprise in his eyes from the strength he didn't know was there.

Midnight took this chance and came at him with a Tackle but his dad dodged and hit him, Midnight tried this multiple times but it all had the same result. His anger getting the best of him he lunged at his dad hit him with Quick Attack on his chest then Bite on his left foreleg drawing a little blood then he charged an Iron tail but his dad used Tackle and brought him down. The bout got a little more violent each time and he was about to hit his dad in the head with Iron Tail but a screech sounded behind them and his sister Rose screamed "STOP!".

Midnight stopped dead in his tracks and then he realized what happened and he quickly apologized to his dad "Im so sorry! My anger just got the best of me and I lashed out… i-im sorry it won't happen again". By this time Rose stood between them to make sure but Blaze walked over and wrapped him in an embrace calming him down and he said "I know, I know, its ok I know you didn't mean to. Also good fight" he congratulated him.

(0)

They both limped back home, Rose supporting Blaze on the walk, the bout left them both injured and they were injured about the same Blaze being a little more injured. Midnight walked in silence, his tail dragging because he knew he did bad. As they approached his mother Violet, a Espeon walked out to greet them but a horrified look came to her face as she saw them. She ran over and said "What happened?" in a very worried tone. Rose quickly explained it as Blaze was in not in a condition to talk and Midnight was sitting quietly in shame. His mother approached him and said "How dare you young man?!" in a sharp voice that made him flinch. His dad spoke up "It's not his he just got angry and I gave in to it".

The rest of the day was quiet other than Midnight approaching his dad once more to say sorry. He was getting tired and he let out a big yawn and curled up to sleep, making a promise first that he wouldn't lash out again.

(0)

Midnight woke up after breakfast and stretched, then he went to grab two berries to eat and have his own breakfast. After he finished he breathed in deeply but stiffened as a scent hit his nostrils. _Someone's in heat!_ He thought, but that wasn't supposed to happen for about another day! This put him in a grouchy mood as he would have to leave for a week and a half but he realized that not only his mother was avoiding him but his sister too. _They are both in heat!_ This made him mad because now he couldn't play with his sister.

Blaze walked up to him and said "It's time for you to go for a while buddy, I will see you in a week and a half. But remember to come for supper each night! And be good!".

"Okay" he said, he gave everyone a hug and he left, he would go to the river as it calmed him down. _Great, a whole week and a half_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The River

**Author's note:** This is the second chapter of "An Eevee's Life" and its already got a bunch of words to it, yay! But I am still new to this so you will have to give me suggestions on how to improve. I hope this story is good but I have no guarantee's as again it's the first one I will have written and published to others.

**WARNING:** This chapter will contain quite a bit of blood so be prepared, and also some language that may or may not be offensive.

Chapter Two: The River

Midnight sat by the river watching It flow, it had been 7 days since his sister and mother went into heat. Four of the days he spent training, the other three he was exploring sometimes beyond where he was supposed to which got him into 2 fights which he won. For right now he just wanted to sit and calm down while he ate his berries, they were Oran berries to help him recover from any wounds. Today was a nice day for him, nice and calm it seemed as if it was perfect and nothing could go wrong.

Midnight stayed there, eyes half closed enjoying the day for a few minutes until a rustling disturbed him, he looked over there but saw nothing so he just shrugged and went back to his light doze. The ferns rustled again but he ignored it thinking it was a Ratatta that was just being curious. About ten minutes passed and he got the feeling something was really watching him but he just figured it probably wasn't any danger.

Twenty minutes passed and Midnight still sat dozing but suddenly a sharp pain hit his shoulder and a Houndour was biting his shoulder. Hard. Midnight screeched half in pain and half in a call for battle and he threw the Houndour off right after he hit it with an Iron Tail to the ribs and then used Bite on its right foreleg drawing blood. The Houndour was infuriated and it got ready and charged with Giga Impact which hit Midnight and sent him flying into a tree.

Midnight fought as best he could and the Houndour was bleeding badly but so was he and then the Houndour hit him with one last Tackle which rendered him too hurt to keep going. Midnight saw the Houndour limp away while leaving a trail of blood, but Midnight was bleeding more and he checked himself over and found out he had a cracked rib. Midnight's vision was getting black around the edges and he knew he was going to pass out so he laid on the side that bled the most to give an attempt at trying to stop the bleeding.

Midnight heard a rustling and felt himself being put on a leaf and then getting treated he didn't know who by as he passed out as they started treating him.

(0)

Today was a normal day for Luna and it had been quite nice out so she decided to go on a walk by the river and enjoy the beautiful day. She ate a quick lunch so that she could keep enjoying the day and she walked for a while finally settling on a new place to lay down to enjoy the day. About an hour went by and she heard a quick rustling but didn't care although a second later she heard a loud screech of pain and she quickly got up and rushed over to the sound and the scene that unfolded before her was horrifying.

She silently watched as a Eevee battled a Houndour over twice its size and its strength was apparent as it pretty much tossed the Eevee around but the Eevee was also strong but not as strong. The Eevee fought the best it could and showed lots of heart while battling but they were both bleeding really bad the Eevee more so. The Houndour finally ended the heated battle with a strong Tackle and the Eevee hit a tree and lie there motionless other than his chest breathing. The Houndour limped away a blood trail following it and the Eevee had a pool of blood below it.

Luna was too stunned for a couple seconds to do anything but she quickly shook her head and got out of the trance. Luna quickly hurried to the Eevee's side and put a large leaf under it for easy transport as she did this she saw it was a male but blushed and quickly looked away after she realized she was looking at his genitals though he didn't notice as he passed out. She dragged him along on the leaf back to her den so she could help him. Though he wasn't bleeding nearly as much. She quickly squeezed Oran berry juice into his mouth to help heal him, then all she could do was wait.

(0)

Midnight slowly woke and yawned then attempted to stretch but quickly stopped as pain shot through him and he groaned loudly and he heard pawsteps rushing closer but he couldn't do anything so he waited. A Eevee appeared and checked him over, as it was he decided to get some answers "who are you and where am I?" with a bit of a demanding voice. "My name is Luna and you are in my den, I watched you fight and after it was over I decided to help you so now you're here".

Midnight took in the information and figured if she helped him then she was probably nice so he let her inspect him. "how bad was I injured?" he asked curiously, "well to start you have many deep wounds a couple aren't too bad but they bled and you also have a cracked rib".

"Great" he said

"what?" Luna asked

"well I was only out and about because my mom and my sister were in heat though I still don't know why I should avoid them, and whenever I ask everyone says im too young to know. So yeah" he said kind of disappointed

"also how long have I been out?" he asked somewhat worriedly. "about a week, why?".

"A WEEK?!" he said surprised and shocked. Luna flinched at his words but then hid it quickly. "sorry, it's just I was supposed to check in with my family every day so they are probably worried sick as I always check in with them and half a week ago my mom and sister got out of heat so now they'll be really worried".

"oh, I didn't know" Luna said with a sort of a relieved tone.

"how long do think it will be until I can move again?" Midnight asked.

"about half a week" Luna said checking him over again.

"ok, so I'll spend about two and a half weeks here. The half so I can heal" he said to himself

"and the two weeks so I can repay you for what you did" he said admiringly and respectfully.

"you really don't have to do that you know" she said quietly while looking at her paws. "oh but I do, you _saved_ my life" Midnight said meaningfully.

Luna blushed and shied away still looking at her paws but eventually she raised her head and said "well you still got half a week of healing since you were injured badly, though I must say you were doing pretty well considering the Houndour was over half your size. You showed heart." she smiled as she said it, she really admired him for that.

(0)

Five days passed and Midnight had since healed fully so he was helping Luna gather berries and do chores though she still worried he would reinjure himself. Over the time that they spent together they grew to be good friends and they conversed and had fun but she still wouldn't let him run around like he usually did so he got bored but when they talked that quickly dissipated.

He got easily cheered up when he was around her as she was a pretty nice and interesting Eevee, but he also felt something else around her though he wasn't sure what it was so he ignored it.

(0)

About a week and a half had gone and Midnight still hadn't left, Luna kept saying "but your family will be even more worried" he just said "no, they'll be ok its fine". Midnight decided he wanted to stay a little longer but Luna finally let him run around and they enjoyed playing tag and having fun but that same weird feeling came though more often now as he stayed longer but he still couldn't figure it out so he ignored it still.

Eventually after a couple of days Luna convinced Midnight to looking for his family but she had to come with him because otherwise he wouldn't go. So the next day they went out looking at a slow pace to make sure they didn't miss anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Then Found

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be told with two different perspectives: Midnight's family and Midnight and Luna. This chapter will be a bit longer than the other ones so be prepared for that. Also keep in mind I did these last three chapters in one day so if they are crappy PLEASE let me know.

Chapter 3: Lost then Found

Rose trudged along behind Blaze and Violet as they looked for Midnight, it had been about a month since they last saw him and they knew something was wrong as it never happened before. They followed the scent trails he left the most recent being beside the river that he loved, however it was hard to track him since it _was_ a month.

Soon they were going to come along to a clearing but Blaze suddenly halted and stiffened. "I smell blood, a lot of it and also Midnight faintly". This made Rose cry and break down and Violet came back to comfort her, she was also distressed though not as much. They continued into the clearing and it was horrifying, it was covered in blood and fur. "Midnight battled here. A Houndour by the smell of it and a big one at that. Over half the blood is Midnight's, not counting that dried pool of it over there" Blaze said analyzing what happened.

Rose kept crying a little stronger this time, Violet crying just as bad next to her and even Blaze was shedding tears as they looked about it. Blaze finally said "Hey! His blood keeps going in a trail! He might have made it!". Everyone immediately cheered up but Blaze said "there's another scent here, an Eevee by the smell of it". They kept slowly searching for hours around that area but sunset soon came and they ate then fell asleep.

(0)

Midnight woke up yawning and stretching, they searched the entire day yesterday but didn't find anything. He didn't stretch too much though as Luna slept beside him, scared something might attack her while she was asleep so she slept next to Midnight and he slept well but was still alert for any rustling. Midnight enjoyed sitting next to her as she slept peacefully and he decided he would get berries ready.

Midnight recalled that yesterday a young and rather stupid Houndour challenged him and he defeated it without getting injured. Luna eventually awoke and they ate breakfast together and conversed a little. "I hope we find them and they didn't get injured themselves" Midnight said being rather neutral. "yeah that would be kind of unfortunate" Luna said a little worried about Midnight and the tone he had. "are you alright Midnight?" Luna said and she sounded real worried now.

"yeah, just a little sad" Midnight said his posture drooping.

"no you're not alright, now what is it?" Luna asked with authority in her voice.

"well. It's just that…" Midnight hesitated "after I find them won't you be going back to your home?" Midnight said sadly. Luna saw the reason in what he said and why he was sad .

"I guess I would be, but I could stay with you for a couple days before I had to leave" Luna suggested, and she was happy when she saw he brightened up greatly. "shall we get moving then?" Midnight said as they stretched. "Sure" Luna said in a bright, happy tone. They got up and started to walk along and search and eventually a smell hit his sensitive nose "I smell my blood. Were near the clearing now so were almost there and then you can meet my family" He said cheerily.

They eventually crossed the river and got close to the clearing as another smell hit him, though it was stronger and familiar. They hurried to the clearing and the smell got stronger and he was sure of what it was now. "I can smell my family! They've been here recently looking for me" Midnight said happy, "good, then we can search more directly" Luna responded.

They followed the scent and could eventually hear voices though they sounded defeated and sad. Midnight and Luna charged at them wanting to get there quickly. They soon found them but they were greeted differently than expected and it surprised him greatly. "back away!" Blaze said growling not even recognizing his son and behind him Violet and Rose cowered, scared from the new arrival. Midnight started at this and he was startled, Luna just as much so "dad?" Midnight said but a little shakily.

Blaze was startled as the voice sounded familiar but a little different "Midnight?" he said hopefully but quietly. Then Rose and Violet went next to Blaze and a silence fell, but then Rose screamed "MIDNIGHT!" and ran up to him and hugged him the others followed suit. He embraced them all but then slapped himself on the head, "I forgot introductions, guys this is Luna. Luna this is my family. Blaze, Rose, and Violet" Midnight said respectively.

Blaze spoke up and said "who is she?", Midnight quickly explained what happened and ended with "Luna brought me back to her den and nursed me to health and that's where I've been". They nodded taking in the information, "at first I didn't recognize you, you look… different. And sound… different. It's like you matured in a couple weeks" Blaze said getting a little curious.

"I guess I did" Midnight replied though slightly blushing, "well can we get back home?" Midnight said quickly after. "yeah, I think we should" Blaze replied, but Midnight stopped and said "can Luna come to?".

"sure, after all it's the least we could do" Blaze said giving a respectful nod. Midnight breathed thankful and they headed home.

(0)

They got back to the den and they all ate a big supper and then Midnight asked Rose and Luna if they wanted to play and they did so they ran around happy. Rose eventually said "I need to take a little break but I'll be back in a bit" and they nodded and continued playing. Rose walked up to Violet and Blaze and sat down next to them watching Midnight, "do you see how he kinda gets a little nervous around her sometimes?" Rose asked

"yeah, it seems though he doesn't even know why he's nervous" Blaze said. Violet replied "I saw that too. Though we can't really tell why if he doesn't even know" they all nodded and Rose said "my little brother turned mature in two weeks and found a girl that he gets nervous around even though he doesn't know why". They watched them silently for a while but called them back to the cave for bed and Midnight laid close to Luna and was visibly happy. Luna and Midnight both got up eventually and walked outside and looked at the stars for a while in silence. "beautiful aren't they?" Midnight said to Luna, "they sure are" Luna replied with a quiet tone.

They sat there but a rustling disturbed them and three young Houndour came out of the bushes, one of which Midnight recognized, but what concerned him was the aggressive stances they had. Midnight quickly jumped between Luna and them his hackles raised, he was ready for a fight. "Now your outnumbered" the leader sneered, "and nobody can help you".

Midnight was ready when they charged at him and he attacked full force, he even startled them a little with his battle screech.

(0)

Blaze, Violet, and Rose all woke to screeching and they saw Midnight and Luna weren't in their nests so they hurried outside. The sight made all them gasp, Midnight was fighting off three Houndour's with Luna behind him scared and cowering. Blaze was too dumbfounded by Midnight's ferocity to do anything, he was fighting so viciously that Blaze was almost scared, but Blaze couldn't move as he saw his son fight against all odds. Midnight was winning the fight and when he glanced back at Luna and he saw her his ferocity increased to over two times as much as it had been.

The battle finally ended, Midnight won, two Houndour dragged away the third one that wasn't dead but was very severely injured. Only then did his family move and they rushed to Midnight who ignored them and went straight to Luna "are you okay?" worry evident in his voice. "am _**I**_ okay? You just fought off three Houndour at once!" Luna said and she started to check him over. "Im fine but im glad you're okay" Midnight said relieved, only then did he realize his family staring at him.

Luna burst out "you're not ok! Your bleeding everywhere! And bad!" she was very worried at this point, "it's just a scratch, I'll be fine" he said only then remembering the pain and he groaned loudly and fell. Luna and his family rushed to his side and helped stop the bleeding as he lie there still but also making sure everyone else was ok, especially Luna. Later they all went in and slept into the next day.

(0)

Midnight awoke and ate his breakfast, the pain wasn't bad at all so he figured it was ok but then he looked up and stiffened as he saw his mom and dad looking at him sternly. "what was last night about?" Blaze demanded. Midnight explained what happened and Luna eventually joined him and he finished the story of why the battle happened. His parents both gave him a hard stare but he just looked back at them.

"Now if you had the chance to explore farther than you should, would you do it again if you relived it?" Violet asked sternly. Midnight looked back at her and quickly and meaningfully said "in a heartbeat" then his eyes widened as he realized what he just said and he covered his mouth. Luna tensed beside him and he knew why, she was embarrassed because he was happy at the new friend he made and became really good friends with the couple of weeks he spent with her.

Violet and Blaze glared at him and his response obviously not expecting that answer and reaction. "you _what?!_" they both said. Midnight gave them a hard look that could break the hardest stone and said "I would do it again without hesitation if it meant the same things happened" he closed his mouth immediately as he realized _again_ what he said.

Violet and Blaze were infuriated "No! you scared us to death, we thought you were dead!" Violet said with apparent anger. Midnight got up and turned away and walked out of the cave starting to cry a lot just as he left the cave. Luna got up and quickly followed him hoping that she would be able to help him and cheer him up, she heard him crying very loud and clear as she got close and then she saw him as he broke down completely.

Luna laid down next to him and comforted him so that he wasn't crying and he was thankful for that. The rest of the day Midnight avoided his family and eventually Luna confronted Violet and Blaze. Luna was mad at them "look at him! Look at how he is and how he feels right now! He's avoiding you! And you're his _family_!" Luna said angrily. Midnight walked up to them and went up next to Luna and calmed her down, "I know you guys didn't mean it but, I meant what I said. And I get you were just trying to look out for me but I really meant what I said".

Luna tensed as she heard his words but didn't show it, Midnight forgave his parents and they all ate supper together including Rose. They all went to sleep later and this time there were no disturbances but there was an eerie silence as they all slept.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Author's note:** After this chapter we will have over five thousand words! The most I've ever written for anything! Now we go into chapter four keep in mind im doing this all at least two days so if there are some edges or rough spots please let me know so I can fix it and improve. Also I realize yes a lot of these names are from EeveeInHeat's stories but hey they are good names and they work so yeah, if you don't like it suggest names for me for the new Eevee (Eve) as I won't change the other names. (keep in mind the characters have no relation to EeveeInHeat's stories)

Chapter Four: Training

A couple of days passed since the fight and Luna was still with them she decided she would stay there for a while though nobody but Midnight knew how long, but he was pretty happy so they figured a week or so. Though today Blaze wanted to do some more training with them though Rose was hesitant because of what happened last time. Midnight showed the same concern though he didn't want to voice it as he remembered what happened.

Luna joined them to watch though she didn't want to participate as she hated fighting but would do it if it meant life or death. Rose and Blaze trained for a while Rose showing improvement from last time but she still wasn't as nearly as strong as her brother Midnight. "alright Rose, that'll be it for today ok?" Blaze said and Rose nodded but uneasily went to the side and sat down next to Luna. Midnight got up and walked over to Blaze slowly so they could start their training.

"Ok Midnight, be careful this time. We don't want a repeat of last time alright?" Blaze gently said this as Midnight walked up. This however was extremely confusing for Luna but Rose quickly explained it as Blaze and Midnight trained. Midnight wasn't going to lose control again and he didn't as they trained but in half the time it normally took Blaze stopped them. "alright now I want to see how well you defend somebody" and with that Blaze motioned Luna behind Midnight but Midnight objected to this.

"Dad, I don't think that's a wise idea" he said but Blaze ignored it. "alright Midnight, your goal is to keep me from touching Luna, ok?" Blaze explained and Midnight gave a reluctant nod to motion that he was ready. Blaze charged and Midnight recognized he was using Giga Impact, and Midnight got ready and… stood there. Blaze rammed into Midnight and Midnight screamed in pain and agony but still stood there trembling and he looked at Blaze with determination in his eyes but also pain. However, Blaze ran to his side "why did you stand there? You should have used Iron Tail or something!" worry evident in his voice.

Luna walked up to Midnight and let him lean on her and Midnight found his words "because you might have still made it past. And besides I couldn't let her get hit with any force or I would have failed" Midnight said though struggling but he couldn't stand any longer so he flopped down on his side. By now they were crowding around him checking him over but Midnight got up and said "lets continue" with renewed strength. Blaze reluctantly went back into position.

Blaze attempted to jump over him with Tackle this time but Midnight stopped him midair with a paw and threw him down, he then used Quick Attack and Tackle right after that driving Blaze away. Blaze was surprisingly hurt by these attacks and he called it a day, Midnight limped after him with Luna at his side. They got there and Violet was waiting but quickly rushed to see what happened and Blaze explained it as they walked on.

Violet walked around Midnight to be sure he was ok but Rose shooed her off so he could get some rest and Midnight laid down and Luna laid next to him. "you know, you really didn't have to stand there to protect me" she said shyly but Midnight shook his head "I did though" he said rather quiet so Luna decided to ask why and Midnight didn't reply so she let him get some rest.

(0)

Midnight woke the next morning and yawned, the others weren't up yet but he decided he would go for a walk to stretch his muscles. Midnight walked along their path that they usually used to walk around and he walked slowly thinking about things as he went and it was a calm morning though a little foggy. So he walked on in silence though it was a little lonely by himself, though his quiet walk was interrupted by a terrified screech and he perked his ears up. It came again but this time it seemed like more like hurt so he ran towards the noise.

He came upon the scene and found it was a Eevee fighting a Houndour, the Houndour being one he's seen on two occasions. Houndour were common in the area but this one he found out, liked to fight everyone who came near it if they were smaller. Midnight not wanting to see a second more and charged at the Houndour with Quick Attack though he noticed he was a little too late and the Eevee fell unconscious but nonetheless he hit the Houndour hard, not the hardest he could but hard. The Houndour flew against a tree and Midnight thought he heard a snap but the Houndour still limped away.

Midnight rushed to the Eevee's side, it was bleeding but not bad though he knew he still needed to stop it so he got a big leaf to carry it on and he started to drag it back on the leaf. He eventually got there starting to breathe a little faster and everyone was by the food pile having breakfast and they looked over and saw him dragging and Eevee on a leaf and they quickly rushed over to help. Midnight dropped the leaf with the Eevee so he could talk.

"I was just having a morning walk and I heard some screaming so I ran towards it" he explained getting a little shaky at the retelling of what happened.

"I found a Houndour attacking this Eevee, so… I charged it" he kept going though he was visibly surprised at it. "However I got there a little late and it was knocked out but I brought it back so you guys could help" he finished.

Midnight and the others did as much as they could to help the Eevee as the day passed by and Midnight was eating lunch when Blaze approached him Violet a little behind though listening.

"well, you told us what happened but can I ask why?" Blaze said questioningly

"What do you mean?" he said confused

"why did you attack the Houndour? You could have been next" Blaze said gesturing towards the Eevee.

Midnight thought about it before he spoke "i… I don't know I just… did it" he said kind of confused at how he acted.

Blaze sighed and said "well, just be more careful next time ok? We just don't want you getting hurt"

Midnight nodded though he wasn't really sure it could be stopped as he didn't really know _why_ he did it but he just kept on eating his lunch slowly thinking about it but he decided he would just go to bed. Even though it was just getting into the evening he was tired so he laid down on his leaf bed and fell asleep.

(0)

Midnight woke up to some scuffling and saw the Eevee try to get up but It fell back down and Midnight rushed over to help though it tried to get away but quickly stopped. Midnight checked it over and it stiffened as he did getting a little scared. "who are you? What happened? Where am i?" it said quickly, judging by its voice he deemed it a female. "im Midnight, I saved you when I saw you getting attacked by a Houndour" he said shyly "and you're in the cave I share with my family and friend" she nodded at this and knew he was telling the truth but she wanted to know more. She asked him the whole story from his point of view and he explained it and she listened quietly and couldn't help but admire his courage.

Midnight asked her name though as he hadn't found it out earlier "Eve" she said. The others awoke from the noise later on and they all ate breakfast together while the others asked Eve questions as she ate but Midnight ended that after a while saying she needed rest but as he guided her back she stopped. "thank you" she said very meaningfully and thoughtfully but Midnight blushed slightly and looked away and said "its fine, it was nothing" though he was quiet and shy. "no it wasn't. you know that" he blushed even more at her words and guided her back to her nest. He realized whenever a girl complemented him he tended to get embarrassed and he guessed that it was the fact that they were a girl.

Midnight settled in his nest and a slightly cold breeze hit his fur and he remembered it would be Autumn soon judging by the temperature, wind, and color of the leaves. Luna was already taking a nap and he figured he would do the same as he was still a little tired so he quickly fell asleep. But as he fell asleep he thought _Will I ever catch even a small break to spend more time with Luna and my family?_


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Winter

**Author's note:** I hope this isn't nearly as bad as I am starting to think it might be but either way im still writing it because I want to and in about Chapter 15 im going to reveal something ive been planning for a while so there's something to think about. Still if you have suggestions on a different name for Eve im open to them. Also please review!

Chapter Five: Coming Winter

Midnight woke with a start as a cold breeze ruffled his fur and he stretched and yawned. Winter was almost here and Luna left to her home not wanting to be a burden and he decided he would go with her as his family sometimes struggled with just him, his sister and his parents so he didn't want to burden them either. Thankfully winter was over a month long though it was short they still needed to gather as much as they could as it could be hard sometimes.

Midnight was to leave today to help Luna though only Rose and Eve knew where he was going until after he left as they would tell his parents at noon well after he was gone. His parents didn't want him to go and help her as Midnight had never been out in the wild surviving winter without his parents help. He had been through winter before but he was just born recently so he was under constant care. Although he did mature a little with the weeks he spent with Luna.

Midnight was still somewhat like a little kid though always wanting to play and have fun but that didn't mean he wasn't serious as he was serious in certain situations. He ate breakfast giving his farewell to Rose and Eve for the month "oh, and can you give mom and dad my goodbyes" he asked Rose and she nodded and said "yeah, I will. And I'll miss you Midnight" Nuzzling him affectionately and he returned the gesture as he knew he would miss her and the others too.

Midnight set off knowing the direction he should be heading and he just had a couple thoughts in mind: one being that he hoped Luna made it back ok, not having any trouble. The other being that he hoped he didn't encounter that powerful Houndour again, even though he did manage to hurt it before and put up a fight he still didn't really want to go through that again. Surprisingly he actually me some others along the way, all of them giving a nice greeting.

Midnight was over halfway done with the trip when evening started to come so he went a little faster trying to get there before nightfall. He brought many berries with him to provide as a gift to Luna for letting him help her and also his parents in a way as they wouldn't have five mouths to feed for the winter making it harder because of the normal four. Midnight was glad to note that, that he didn't meet that Houndour again as he was walking. _thank Arceus for that _he thought to himself.

Midnight was deep in thought when something tickled his nose and he looked up to see snow falling, the last sight he wanted to see while travelling. Midnight grew concerned as the wind picked up and the snow started falling harder. It was a blizzard. Midnight tried to walk through it but he couldn't see where he was going and it got hard to move as the wind whipped straight at him also blowing snow at him. He decided he would shelter near the roots of the tree and wait for the storm to pass. Midnight shivered at the severe cold and wondered _am I going to make it?_

(0)

Luna was collecting berries while evening was starting to fall and she knew Midnight should be there before nightfall so she kept an eye out for him. She had been collecting berries for a while when she noticed it was snowing and at a pretty fast rate, even the wind picked up. Luna quickly hurried back to her den as the blizzard came but when she did she quickly thought about Midnight and how he would have to shelter as the storm passed. Luna was worried at how he would be able to make it through the cold night though and this gave her a dreadful feeling because of what could happen.

Luna had dropped off the berries she had gathered though she was somewhat concerned as that meant they had two weeks to gather more berries and she hadn't really had a big supply for the winter. Although with Midnight joining her even though it was an extra mouth to feed he would help her pick the berries so that would help greatly. Even with Midnight's larger size he didn't really eat a bunch of berries during meals, only what he knew he needed and maybe one more. That in an amount was about 3 or 4 berries occasionally 5 when he was real hungry or was trying to recover from something.

Luna was curled up in her nest ready to go to sleep, only she couldn't as she thought what might happen to Midnight and it still scared her greatly. Though she also remembered how tough he could be in similar situations. She quickly pushed the thought away as his battle with the Houndour replayed in her head with all the blood and fur flying. Luna decided she would sleep but if he didn't get to her by noon tomorrow she would go look for him. With that in mind Luna fell asleep somewhat peacefully knowing that he would probably be ok and if he wasn't, she would look long and hard.

(0)

Midnight woke up the next though extremely stiff and cold, he shivered violently as he got up but it was hard and it hurt as his whole body was stiff and his face had a discouraged look on it as he saw about 4 inches of snow on the ground. Midnight stretched to get rid of some of the stiffness and it worked slightly and he grabbed the berries he had and walked on and he saw it was near noon so he hurried. Midnight was practically falling over when he finally reached Luna's little cave and he saw her pacing looking at the ground.

"trying to find something?" he said hoarsely but with humor in his voice, Luna immediately got up and ran at him and tackled him in an embrace. Midnight hurt a little but didn't voice it and he hugged her knowing she was probably worried though not too much more than likely. Luna got up and said "I thought you ran into somebody that was aggressive or were stuck in that horrible storm!" he could hear her voice thick with worry and he knew he was dead wrong in thinking she didn't worry too much.

"im alright" he said laughing a little, "It will take a little more than that to bring me down" still chuckling. Midnight tried to hold it back but he couldn't and he shivered violently still cold, Luna immediately rushed to his side and guided him to her den so he could warm up. "sorry, I was just so happy to see you I wasn't paying attention" she said apologetically. "don't worry, I was doing alright" Midnight replied with a little humor in his voice. "im really sorry about that. Are you hungry? Did you even eat anything?" Luna said again getting concerned. Midnight's stomach gave a small rumble and he blushed "not really" he said looking away.

Luna just gave a humorous smile and brought him a few berries and let him eat while she grabbed a couple for herself and they ate together. Midnight stretched to get rid of some more stiffness, a lot was gone now but there was still some so he was trying to get rid of that. Midnight noticed it was just past noon and he realized they needed to get back to gathering more berries so once he got done eating he got up to get to work. Though Luna stopped him "where are you going?" though he was sure she knew. "im going to help gather berries" he said simply, "no you're not, you're going to stay here and rest" Midnight knew she meant it but he couldn't stay while she went out to collect berries. Midnight shook his head insisting he come, "I guess you can" Luna said though his words and actions stirred something in her and she admired so much how he showed courage, bravery, and determination and even happiness through it all.

Midnight walked alongside Luna their fur slightly touching to help keep warm though Luna was soothed by the touch and it seemed as if Midnight was calmed by it. Midnight wasn't sure why but he was comforted by the touch of their fur and how it warmed him. They went up to a mound of snow and shook it to find some Oran berries which was nice. Midnight and Luna did this multiple times gathering Rawst, Pecha, and Oran berries all of which were fine with them. They headed back to the den and Luna pressed a little closer to him as they walked.

Midnight wondered what it was that he felt around her sometimes, he went to sleep wondering this but he couldn't figure it out still so he just let it linger and eventually get out of his thoughts for a few moments so he could sleep. He went to sleep wondering _what is it that I feel? I never know and it only happens sometimes. Usually when we are walking next to each other or talking it comes. _He wasn't sure but he fell asleep the thought staying in his mind.

(0)

Midnight and Luna walked on through the snow, albeit with some difficulty but they had gathered lots of berries and they suspected that they wouldn't need any more after today as it was nearing mid-winter. Which reminded Midnight that they would need to head to his family's den in mid-winter, he promised he would check up with them. Luna and Midnight walked on back to the den and she shivered though Midnight noticed it as well as her trying to hide it so he went a little closer to her and he noticed a slight blush which made him smile. Luna curled up in her nest, ready to go to sleep and Midnight went in his nest that was right next to hers.

This is how they tended to stay warm though every once and a while Luna shivered so he moved closer, he also shivered but hid it best he could which was well. Luna fell asleep quickly, tired by the work they had done earlier and Midnight quickly followed.

(0)

Midnight walked on with Luna at his side, mid-winter came so he had to go and check with his family like he promised. Him and Luna were doing just fine but they didn't know if it was the same for his family, even though Eve wasn't his family he still kinda worried. Midnight and Luna were nearing the river which was now frozen over, he wasn't sure how thick the ice was but he figured it was probably thick enough.

Midnight carefully set his foot down on the ice to check it and pushed a little and he was glad to note that it didn't want to give at all. Midnight fully stepped on it and started to walk across motioning for Luna to follow and she went up next to him so she would be more comforted while walking on the ice. They were halfway across when a loud crack sounded and a stone dropped in his belly as he froze with unexplainable fear.

Popping started to sound and he shook his head and turned to Luna and got ready in a flash to charge her to the bank but he was too late and she plunged through into the river.


End file.
